


i'd lose all control (if i lost you)

by amosanguis



Series: author's fave [61]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, OTP: No Not Without You, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Vengeful Steve Rogers, title from a country song, trial of bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world watches as Steve executes the HYDRA scientist as he begged for mercy from his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Riot" by Rascal Flatts

-z-

 

The world watches as Steve executes the HYDRA scientist as he begged for mercy from his knees.

The world watches and they are horrified at first, sickened.  Then they are angry.

 

-x-

 

“Someone leaked a video,” Hill says, handing a tablet over to Steve, “people are calling for your blood now, not just Barnes’s.”

Steve doesn’t even blink as he watches the video before handing the tablet back over.

“Do you want to release a statement?” she asks, pretending she isn’t afraid of the coldness in Steve’s eyes.

The clacking of Pepper’s heels is all the warning they get before she’s rounding the corner, her eyes narrowed.  She stops in front of them, crossing her arms.

“I get it,” she says, “you’re angry – and you may have gotten away with this 70 years ago, but you can’t now.  Things are different.”

Steve takes a step forward, silent and suddenly so, so large.

“Things are different,” he says, voice low, “my mercy is gone and I won’t be taking any more prisoners.”  He looks over his shoulder, says to Hill, “That’s my statement.”

Then he steps around Pepper and walks away.

 

-x-

 

More videos are released until they suddenly stop.

(Steve found the woman who was posting the videos.  She shifts her glasses up the bridge of her nose, sniffs and says, “You won’t kill a wom—”

Steve lifts his gun.)

 

-x-

 

“So glad you’re back from killing HYDRA Nazis,” Tony hums, fiddling with his phone on the courtroom steps.  “You know there’s a warrant out for your arrest?”

Steve smirks and holds out a piece of heavy paper.  Tony takes it, opens it – then his mouth drops open.

“Well, then,” he says.  “It’s because you’re a national icon, isn’t it?  Isn’t that favoritism or something?”

“I don’t think he cares,” Steve says, shrugging as he takes the paper back.  “He’s on his last term and doesn’t care how many people he pisses off.  I’ve got one for Bucky, too.”

“Are you serious?” Tony hisses.  He waves a hand towards the courthouse behind him, “They’ve been preparing for the trial for a year-and-a-half!”

“I know,” Steve says, shrugging his shoulder.  “I actually had it six months ago, but Bucky said he needed the vacation.  And the President asked that I do this as publically as possible.”

Tony gapes, his mouth working open and then closed.

“He _really_ wants to piss everyone off,” Steve says, patting Tony’s back and leading them both into the courthouse.

 

-x-

 

The world watches as Steve storms a courtroom, waving a Presidential Pardon, after two years of burning HYDRA to the ground.

The world watches as Steve grabs Bucky and runs.

 

-z-

 

End.


	2. the courtroom scene

-z-

 

Steve waits until the judge has seated before he walks into the courtroom – there are journalists and cameras everywhere.  A few security guards make haphazard attempts to grab him, but he bats them away easily.

“What is the meaning of this, Captain Rogers?” the judge snaps.

“So not sorry to interrupt,” Steve says breezily as he holds up an envelope, “but I’m here to retrieve my boyfriend courtesy of President Obama.”  He walks up to Bucky’s attorney and hands her the Pardon.

The courtroom around them had interrupted into a cacophony of voices, of the sounds of cameras going off and cell phones ringing and the judge banging his gavel.  Steve and Bucky ignore it all, zeroing in on each other.

“You sure took your time,” Bucky says, stepping forward after ripping away his handcuffs.

“I was busy,” Steve says, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Bucky’s temple.  Then he looks over at the judge, says, “By the way, I have a Pardon, too.”

“You can’t do this!” the prosecutor shouts, the vein on his forehead throbbing in his anger.

“ _I_ can’t,” Steve says as he takes Bucky’s hand and starts walking towards the exit, “but the _President_ can.”

Bucky gives everyone a jaunty wave as he lets Steve drag him towards the doors.

 

-z-

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept this out of the original because the tone didn't quite match up with the rest.


End file.
